dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dewey Reynolds
Dewey Reynolds is a villain in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. He features in the Meshalutian Trilogy novel 90 Has No Secant as one of two burglars threatening the Rintel family during the onslaught of Hurricane Nekoda on Murian Twp. He has a morbid obsession with Mandy Rintel, and is a sort of "big brother" figure to his drug-addicted partner-in-crime Lenny Hidds. His only other known family is a cousin that died on the cruise ship Landana. Character bio Dewey's path to becoming one of Mandy's all-time worst nightmares come true started out early. His father before him was often described as "trailer trash," and was not above sexual abuse. Over time, Dewey began to develop a strong desire to have control over others. He became a bully in school. He also found himself in his early 20s developing a strong addiction to pornography. The younger his female targets, the better. When he was caught selling a copy of Hustler magazine to a six-year-old, he was promptly fired from his job at a gas station. He proceeded to find work at a liquor store, but was again fired for selling pornography to minors. When his boss there threatened to call the police, he attacked the boss and killed him. Nobody saw the murder, and Dewey took advantage of the fact that no tape was currently in the security camera as a way to slip out without being noticed. Police suspected he may have been involved, but were unable to prove anything. Dewey went on the run after that, and began a life of crime. House burglary became a way of life for him. He had a cousin who used to spend lots of time with him in earlier years. That cousin would eventually become a member of the crew of the cruise ship Landana. Dewey eventually turned to the black market to stay alive, and developed a horrible appetite for under-aged girls. Most of the time, he could keep these ambitions to himself, saving most of his evil energy for robbing houses. To help keep him focused; he brought in a partner, a co-dependent drug addict named Lenny Hidds. At the age of 31, however, Dewey was bored with getting his jollies with mere prostitutes and runaways. He wanted the power that could only come from the full-fledged home invasion and rape of an innocent. He and Lenny made their way to Murian Twp., still able to evade police radar. However, Dewey's fascination with beer commercials of the early 2000s and their raunchy content drove him to want to target a victim who looked to him like a girl he once saw in an ad. Raiding a nearby school, he found Mandy Rintel's picture in the yearbook. He set to work stalking the Rintels, and carefully planning for the day when he would break into their home and hold Mandy hostage. His mind was made up: Mandy would be his, one way or another. However, he grew overconfident while holding Mandy and Tom at gun point. He stood right in front of a window, which was then suddenly hit forcibly with various bits of debris that pinned him to the wall. He was immediately struck by lightning a second later, horrifying all who saw him die in this way. Tom and Mandy then realize that had Dewey not pushed Mandy away from the window and put himself there due to his being enraged by Tom's remarks, then it would have been Mandy that got hit with the debris and killed. Dewey's pride was not only his downfall, but also negated Meshaluta's mark. At this point, the magnetic storm abated. All that remained was Nekoda and its winds. This made it safe to use electronics and plot a rescue for the Rintels. Personality His bizarre and violent lust for Mandy show that he is a relentless, ill-tempered pedophile. Unlike Lenny, who appears to be shallow but has hidden depths, Dewey looks complicated on the outside and is quite shallow on the inside. He is ruthless, goal-driven, and a skilled tactician. His single greatest weakness, however, is his pride. Development The original reason for including Dewey’s speech about the girl in a beer commercial was as an implied harsh criticism of raunchy beer commercials of the early 2000s. Dewey's demented behavior is also a reflection of Nekoda and Meshaluta's determination to harm the Rintel family in their own ways. The character was inspired in name by Stewie Griffin from Family Guy, and in appearance by Daniel Stern as Marv Merchants in Home Alone. The idea of Dewey was to portray him as a version of Marv who was actually competent, and seeing how a villain archetype that was typically used for comedy in the 1990s could instead be turned into something terrifying. His obsessive nature and storming malice are on par with Astrabolo and Scott Morrisson in other Dozerfleet Comics works, in spite not having the same levels of power and influence that make those characters as threatening as they are. See also * Lenny Hidds * 90 Has No Secant * Mandy Rintel * Meshalutian Trilogy * Hurricane Nekoda Category: 90 Has No Secant characters Category:Characters